


The Greatest Gift Of All

by FleetSparrow



Series: Advent [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Damian tries to figure out the perfect gift for Dick.  Unfortunately, Dick's not making it easy.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Advent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560067
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The Greatest Gift Of All

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of my Advent prompts.
> 
> Prompt: A person is on a difficult quest to find or make a particular gift for someone else.

Damian was determined to get Grayson the very best present he could for Christmas. Grayson, on the other hand, seemed determined to not let this happen.

“I just want you to be happy, Damian,” he’d say.

Or, “I’m just happy the family’s together.”

And sometimes, “I already have everything I need.”

All of these were said with a bright smile and a tight hug, and none of them were of any help to Damian.

“Pennyworth,” Damian said, sitting on the kitchen counter one morning (a thing he should not have been doing). “What would you give Grayson for Christmas?”

Alfred silently arched an eyebrow at Damian until he got the hint to get off the counter. “Are you asking what I am giving him, or what I would if I were in your position?”

“Yes,” Damian said. “If you were me.”

He thought for a moment. “I think I would get him something memorable. Something soft, perhaps.”

“I’ll get him a cat!” Damian said.

“No, I don’t think Master Dick stays in one place long enough to have a pet,” Alfred said.

Damian frowned. “I want to get him something perfect, Pennyworth.”

Alfred bent down and put his hand on Damian’s shoulder. “I’m sure anything you give him will be perfect, Damian, because it came from you.”

Damian looked up at him, eyes narrowed. “That seems silly, Pennyworth.”

“Master Dick is, rather.”

Damian nodded. “This is true. Thank you, Pennyworth. I shall think on this.”

Alfred straightened. “Very good, Master Damian.”

Damian nodded again and left the kitchen. He was headed up to his room to think when he heard an odd sound coming from Grayson’s room. Damian paused and listened at the door. It sounded like…crying. Damian opened the door.

“Grayson?”

He was lying in his bed, but he sat up at Damian’s voice. His face was stained with tears. “Hey, little D.”

“Grayson, why are you crying? Has someone hurt you?” Damian asked.

Dick shook his head. “I was just remembering. It always makes me sad.”

Damian shut the door behind him and went to the side of the bed. “Remembering makes you sad?”

“I think of my parents and friends I’ve lost and that makes me sad,” he said, moving over so Damian could climb up next to him. “It’s part of my Christmas tradition.”

“That’s a very upsetting tradition,” Damian said, curling up next to Dick. “Perhaps if you share some of these things, you will feel less sad.”

Dick hugged him tight. “You’re a good little brother, Damian.”

Damian nodded. “Yes. I try.” After a moment of silence, he said, “Grayson? What do you want for Christmas?”

Dick squeezed him. “Anything you give me, I’ll love.”

“Grayson! That’s not helpful!”

“But it’s true!”

Damian sighed. “Grayson, you’re hopeless.”

Dick laughed. Maybe that’s what he could give him, Damian thought. He could cheer Grayson when he was sad. Maybe that was a good enough present after all.


End file.
